particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Liberal Party of Mikuni-Hulstria
|Seats2 Title = Regional Parliaments|Seats2 = }} The Liberal Party (自由党 Jiyū-tō) is a liberal, centre to centre-left political party operating in Hulstro-Mikun. It was founded in January 4020 to challenge the Democratic Party which had become the sole party in the country following the peaceful democratic revolution which ousted the sitting royal family. The party was founded Wu Chen, the son of Wu Yifan the former president of Gaduridos and a member of the Royal Family of Indrala. Chen stated he was not seeking to re-establish a monarchy in Mikuni-Hulstria and wanted to continue with the democratic reforms. History The Liberal Party was founded to challenge the sitting Democratic Party, which had become the sole party in the country following the transition to democracy in the 4017 - 4018 Grand Reforms. The party chose Wu Chen as its leader, who's family had a long history of political action, being a branch of the Indralan Royal Family. The Liberals first came to the public eye after accusing the incumbent Democrats of restricting civil liberties and threatening the 'civil rights of all who reside here', the party aimed to take the right-leaning factions of the Democrats to boost their electoral prospects. The party employed a media team to aide their advertising and fund-raising campaign, Wu made spokesperson appointments during the course of the summer to keep it in the spotlight, when smaller party support is known to drop. Wu Chen announced a public meeting tour around the country, he would go to tour the town halls and social clubs of the country drumming up support for the party. The tour would stop at over 300 different locations lasting three months. It was one of the largest political tours in recent history. Wu was frequently pictured with a glass of lemonade, quickly earning the tour the nickname, 'The Lemonade Stand Tour'. The party quickly replaced the Democrats in the opinions who fell into third place, Wu Chen started to focus the party's campaign on an Anti-Communist vote tactic to stop the Libertarian Communist Party gaining power. The tactic paid off in the final week of the campaign the party pulled ahead with the Democrats falling lower, the party went on to win the presidency and winning 46.6% of the vote in the Senate elections. Following the break-up of the Libertarian Communists and the calling of a new election the Liberal's went head to head with the Democrats, and attacked its slow drift to the right of politics. The party gained significantly from the dissolution of the Libertarian Communists with a lot of the LCPs right-leaning flank switching to the Liberals and some of the far-left leaning faction voting Liberal just to spite the Democrats. The party won the 2026 General Election 56 to 44 against the Democrats sealing the nation as a two-party state. Factions The two main ideological strands within the Liberal Party are social liberals and the classical liberals, the latter supporting economic liberalism. The principal difference between the two is that the classical liberals tend to support greater choice and competition and aim to increase social mobility through economic deregulation and the creation of opportunity, whereas the social liberals were more commonly associated with directly aiming to increase equality of outcome through state intervention. Policies The party is known to broadly support the ideals of constitutional reform, electoral reforms, environmentalism, civil liberties and free market reforms. Schooling The party supports the idea of a pupil premium to help disadvantaged children, and would aim to cut the class sizes to around roughly twenty pupils which it describes as the 'optimal learning size'. The party is in favour of workplace schemes and work experience to help pupils gain experience in the world of work and provide them with skills for the future. Healthcare The party is committed to having a public health care system side-by-side with a private health care option. It believes that the health service should be for Hulstro-Mikun citizens and that foreign citizens should have to provide valid health insurance when using it unless it is emergency care. Leadership National Chairperson Leader in the Senate Presidential Candidates Election Results Parliamentary Results Presidential Results Category:Politics of Mikuni-Hulstria Category:Political parties in Hulstria and Gao-Soto